


Trust

by 9KLR2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Comfort, Dom/sub Play, Drabble, Gentle Dom Castiel, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Past Torture, Short One Shot, Sub Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9KLR2/pseuds/9KLR2
Summary: Dean trusts Cas to take care of him. He knows that his angel will only bring him pleasure, never pain.





	Trust

When Cas ties Dean to the bed, he uses the softest silk scarves. He blindfolds Dean’s eyes with his satin tie. Dean’s bonds are strong but gentle. They hold him in place without pain. Without the cutting burn of rope or metal. Dean is completely vulnerable, but he knows there won’t be the stab of a blade against his flesh. There will be only Castiel’s hands, warm against his skin. Finding every sweet spot, making him moan and whimper from the pleasure coursing through him.   
Afterwards, Cas unties him. Peppering him with soft kisses. Gently bring him down from his high. He’ll hold Dean close against his chest. One hand rubbing his back while he presses gentle kisses to his hair.   
Dean goes limp and heavy in Cas’s arms. There won’t be nightmares tonight. He feels to warm, to safe, to loved for any dark thoughts to find him.


End file.
